


Getting Ahead

by Enigel



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, One Line Story Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was Zaphod Beeblebrox. (And it was supposed to be a one-liner.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Prompt was Zaphod Beeblebrox. (And it was supposed to be a one-liner.)

The being who would be president looked around him with satisfaction as he readied himself for practicing his speech. Everything was as good as you'd expect things to go in this part of the galaxy - the images in the mirror weren't too different from what was reflecting in them, the ornaments on the walls had stopped moving. Something was missing though, and the future president pursed his lips (a gesture which stimulates the cortex of Betelgeusians; why humans make the same gesture when they're trying to think remains a mystery for science). He looked again in the mirror on the left. Yes, it was obvious, though hard to believe, but the ensemble picture would look so much better if there was another head to the left of his present and only one. No sacrifice too great to become president, sighed Zaphod Beeblebrox. Next morning, he'd speak with a guy who knew this other guy and see what could be done about that.


End file.
